


Серое небо Веймара

by Yuonst



Category: Der Weg zurück | The road back - Erich Maria Remarque
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Lost Generation, Post-World War I, Weimar Republic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что для тебя дом, парень?<br/>Место, куда ты всегда можешь вернуться. Или место, куда тебе хочется возвращаться, даже если не можешь. Или это просто деревянная коробка их четырех стен, дающая крышу над головой. Или дом – это человек, в душе которого ты всегда найдешь пристанище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серое небо Веймара

Что для тебя дом, парень?  
Место, куда ты всегда можешь вернуться. Или место, куда тебе хочется возвращаться, даже если не можешь. Или это просто деревянная коробка их четырех стен, дающая крышу над головой. Или дом – это человек, в душе которого ты всегда найдешь пристанище.   
У тебя есть дом – у тебя есть счастье, парень. Свой теплый угол в непонятном и немного страшном мире, который изменился так сильно, что ты никак не можешь понять – на самом деле это ты изменился. Ты просто парень, чья жизнь была сломана и изорвана на куски. У тебя больше нет дома.  
То, что ты раньше считал своим домом, смотрит на тебя пустыми провалами выгоревших окон. Нет, дом цел, и матушка все суетится за окном во вкусном, пропитавшемся теплом и запахом лепешек, кухонном воздухе, но только тебе, кажется, там места нет. Потому что ты приносишь на светлую ароматную кухню шмат ледяного воздуха Пашендейла, наполненного звуками разрывов и стонов, запахом газа и разложения, чувством страха и отчаяния. Маме от этого неуютно и неловко, и безрадостно, и страшно.  
Тебе здесь не место, Эрнст.  
Место для таких, как ты, теперь одно: мемориальное кладбище на Гребельвеге 16.

Когда Эрнст понял, что ему рады не больше, чем случайному гостю, который зашел, выпил чаю, и тут же ушел, он стал реже бывать дома. Заглядывал, чтобы сказать матери, которая, кажется, разучилась переживать за него, что с ним все в порядке, и уходил.  
Тогда ему в голову начала закрадываться осторожная, робкая мысль, что может быть вот эта вот комнатка, наполненная книгами и тихими шорохами – и есть дом? Может ли твой дом быть в доме другого человека?  
Лейтенант не был против, чтобы Эрнст приходил в любое время. Делился с ним книгами, что-то рассказывал, читал сам, позволял класть ноги на столик, и был самим собой.  
Лейтенант снял погоны и форму, перестал быть лейтенантом, и стал просто Людвигом. Людвигом с синяками под глазами, усталым видом и не до конца зажившей и оттого не очень хорошо сгибающейся рукой.   
Эта комната в сознании Эрнста сама собой превратилась в настоящую крепость. С башенками и лучниками, стеной и рвом с крокодилом. Невзятый замок, построенный из книг и диванных подушек, с водруженным на крыше флагом свободы.  
Когда Людвиг спускался от врача, у которого обследовался, вид у него был грустный и злой одновременно. Он еще ничего не сказал, а Эрнсту уже показалось, что все его иллюзии и мечты о доме пошли прахом. Людвиг ничего не сказал – только посмотрел, – а сердце Эрнста дрогнуло, как в тот день, когда он понял, что мама больше не печется о нем, как о младенце.   
Не выдержав, он спросил:  
– Людвиг, что для тебя дом?  
Людвиг непонятно повел плечами и, глядя в землю, пробормотал свой адрес, как будто бы Эрнст его не знал. И, извинившись, быстро зашагал вверх по улице, как будто навстречу чему-то новому, что не подразумевало наличия его, Эрнста, в жизни.  
Эрнст снова остался один, на холодной промозглой улице, под мерзко моросящим серым небом Веймара.  
Спустя день он узнал, что Людвига больше нет. Как бывал человек – и его больше не было в один миг. Просто потому что кто-то из них не справился, не дотерпел, не поддержал. Эрнсту было стыдно и больно.   
Стыдно и больно от того, что он не переживал из-за смерти Людвига.  
Ему было больно от того, что

крепость пала.


End file.
